סוף אחר לסיפור
by Galgalatz
Summary: כולנו קראנו על מעריצת דמדומים אובססיבית שמוצאת את עצמה בתוך הספרים, אך מה אם זה היה בדיוק ההפך? בלה סוואן, ילדה רגילה, מתעוררת יום אחד לעולם קצת שונה מזה שהיא מכירה. מה יקרה כשהיא תגלה שכאן, חייה אינם יותר מרב מכר?


סוף אחר לסיפור

**ויתור זכויות****- ****דמדומים אינו שלי****, ****הוא שייך כולו לסטפאני מאייר****... ****ועכשיו שזה מחוץ לדרך****...**

**תקציר**

כולנו קראנו על מעריצת דמדומים אובססיבית מוצאת את עצמה בתוך הספרים, אך מה אם זה היה בדיוק ההפך? בלה סוואן, ילדה רגילה, מתעוררת יום אחד בעולם קצת שונה מזה שהיא מכירה. מה יקרה כשהיא תגלה שכאן, חייה אינם יותר מרב מכר?

**פרק ראשון****- ****איפה אני****?**

הכאב היה יגון. זה הרגיש כאילו כל עצב בגופי עולה בלהבות. לא היתה לי שום דרך למדוד את הזמן העובר, יתכן שעברו ימים שלמים או אולי רק דקות- לא יכלתי לדעת. בתוך טווח זמן שהרגיש כלא-נגמר זה כל מה שהיה לי- כאב, כאב ועוד כאב. במקום זה הייתי לבדי, רק אני והעינוי הלוהט. רציתי למות, אלוהים כמה שקיוויתי שיכלתי למות! כל דבר היה יותר טוב מזה. הייתי מקבלת את המוות בברכה כעת אם זה היה אומר שיכלתי לברוח מהשריפה האינסופית.

לפתע הכאב נמוג והוחלף בתחושה משונה, דומה מעט לבחילת נסיעה- כזו שהייתי עלולה לחטוף במטוס או ברכב, רק הרבה יותר חזקה. הראש שלי הסתחרר והרגשתי כאילו אני עומדת להקיא, אך באותו המהירות שהתחושה נפלה עליי היא נעלמה. פתחתי את עיניי בציפייה לראות את בעולם בצורה שונה כעת, עכשיו שהייתי ערפדה. אלא, שברגע שעשיתי זאת, מיד הרגשתי שמשהו אינו כשורה. היכן שקודם היתה תקרה לבנה, ראיתי עכשיו שמיים תכולים וצלולים.

האם מישהו הזיז אותי בעת שנשרפתי מבפנים? לא יכלתי לזכור דבר שכזה, ואני הייתי אז מאוד מרוכזת על הסביבה שלי בניסיון להסיח את דעתי מהכאב, אז זה נראה לי לא סביר. אבל עוד איזה הסבר כבר היה לי?

הסתכלתי סביבי, והבנתי שאני בהחלט כבר לא במשרדו של קרלייל. אני שכבתי על גבי, מוקפת בפחי אשפה גדולים, בתוך סוג של סמטאה. משני צדדי היו מבנים גבוהיים, ומולי היה מבוי סתום. אך יותר חשוב מכך, הייתי לבדי. היכן שקודם שמעתי את נשימתו הקבועה של אדווארד כעת הייתה דממה, ואדוארד—או כל קאלן אחר במקרה זה—נדמה שנעלמו כלא היו.

אני לא _הרגשתי_ שונה, וגם לא ראיתי, שמעתי או הרחתי בצורה טובה יותר. לא היה שום כאב בגרוני, ובעת הסתכלות על גופי, יכלתי לראות שגם לא נראיתי שונה מתמיד. לא הייתי אמורה להיות ערפד עכשיו? זכרתי בהחלט את השינוי שנאלצתי לעבור אחרי שאדווארד נשך אותי, כיוון שדבר כזה באמת היה קשה לפספס. אז מה קרה שגרם לזה להיפסק אם התהליך עוד לא הושלם?

הצליל של קולות מתקרבים הוציא אותי מהטרנס שנקלעתי אליו. קלטתי לפתע שאני סתם ישבתי שם, בלא תנועה, לכמה דקות ארוכות.

"היי! קדימה, לזוז," קולו של גבר אמר. לא יכלתי לראות אף אדם בסביבתי אז הנחתי שמי שזה לא היה דיבר לאדם אחר.

רעשים של תזוזה ודחיפות היו התגובה לדבריו של הגבר. יכלתי לתפוס כמה מלמולים חוץ מזה, לפני שהדממה שוב השתלטה.

כאשר שמעתי את הקול שנית, הוא נשמע הרבה יותר קרוב הפעם, והייתי די בטוחה שהוא היה שייך לאחד מהצלים בצורת-אדם שהופיעו כעת על קיר הלבנים בצד השני של הסמטה.

"נפלא, מה אנחנו אמורים לעשות איתה עכשיו?" אחד מהצלים שאל.

"אנחנו לא יכולים פשוט להשאיר אותה כאן?" אחר הגיב.

הזזתי את עצמי בצורה כזאת שאוכל לנסות ולראות את האנשים שדיברו, ולבסוף הצלחתי במשימתי והשגתי הצצה. הם היו שלושה גברים שעמדו צל אל צד,עם הגב אליי, במעין חצי מעגל.

היה ברור שהם מתווכחים ביניהם על דבר מה לפי הדרך המתוחה בה עמדו והסתכלו אחד על השני. אחד הגברים שילב את ידיו וענה על השאלה של חברו.

"לא נראלי, זה לא היה ההוראות של הבוס."

"כן טוב, אבל הבוס גם אמר שהוא יהיה כאן כדי לאסוף אותה, אתה רואה אותו פה?" השלישי, גבר עם שעיר שחור וארוך שהיה הקרוב ביותר אליי מהשלושה, שאל בציניות.

"לא יודע מה אתכם חבר'ה, אבל אני לא מתכוון להיכנס לרשימה השחורה של הבוס. מה דעתכם שפשוט נסמם אותה ונשאיר אותה כאן... אף אחד לא ימצא אותה והיא לא תברח לשום מקום. הבוסיכול פשוט לאסוף אותה אחר כך," האמצעי הציע.

"נשמע טוב מספיק בשבילי," הרחוק ביותר ממני, גבר בעל שיער בלונדיני, קצר ומטונף החליט. "קח, אחי, תעשה את זה אתה." הוא אמר, לפני שהעביר משהו לבחור האמצעי.

"למה זה תמיד אני?" שמעתי את האמצעי ממלמל, אך הוא התכופף ועשה משהו בכל זאת. הרגשתי את עצמי רועדת מפחד. כל הסיטואציה הזו כבר הלחיצה אותי לגמרי, מפני שפחדתי שכל רגע אחד הגברים פתאום ישמע אותי ויתפוס אותי מציצה עליהם, וחוץ מזה, אני עדיין לא ידעתי בכלל איך הגעתי לשם.

הגבר התיישר כשסיים, ולקח צעד לאחור כאילו כדי לראות את יצירת המופת שלו ממרחק, ואפשר לי לתפוס הצצה ראשונה של נושא הויכוח.

אך כשעשיתי זאת, לא יכלתי לעצור את ההתנשפות שיצאה מפי. נשענת על הקיר עם עיניה עצומות ישבה נערה צעירה. היא נראתה בערך כבת חמש עשרה, והייתה יחסית יפה. היא הייתה קטנה, עם גזרה דקה. היה לה שיער ארוך ובלונדיני-כמעט לבן, ופנים מתוקות, אך כל זאת לא היתה הסיבה להפתעה שלי.

אני הייתי בהלם, משום שפניה שהיו בטח לרב יפות, היו מטונפות, ומכוסות בשריטות וחבלות כמו גם ידיה ורגליה. היא לבשה שמלה קצרה במיוחד, ונעלי עקב גבוהות- סוג התלבושת שאליס הייתה בוחרת לי לו היתה מלבישה אותי למסיבת הסיום שלי.

ראשה נפל לצד, אז הנחתי שהיא חסרת הכרה. נדמה שהגברים, שלא שמעו את התנשפותי—תודה לאל—סיימו את עבודתם כאן והחלו לעזוב כעת את הסמטה ולפנות לכיוון הרחוב.

כמה דקות לאחר שהייתי בטוחה שהם כבר לא בסביבה קמתי בשקט וניגשתי לבחורה.

היא הייתה במצב קשה יותר משחשבתי בתחילה, והייתה לי הרגשה שהיא לא עמדה להתעורר בזמן הקרוב. לראות אותה שברירית כל כך היה מה שהכריע את דעתי. הייתי פשוט חייבת לעזור לילדה המסכנה. מי ידע באיזה צרה צרורה היא הייתה?

החלטתי להתקשר לקאלנים, כיוון שהם בטח כבר דאגו לי. אני הרי נעלמתי להם. לחצתי חייג וחיכיתי, רק שבמקום שהצלצול הרגיל ישמע באוזני, הועברתי להודעה מוקלטת- "המספר שאליו חייגת איננו מחובר. אנא חייג שנית ובדוק אם המספר שאליו חייגת הוא הנכון-"

פניי הקדירו. זה היה מוזר, מעולם לא היו לי בעיות לתפוס אותם בטלפון. ניסיתי שוב, אך רק הגעתי להודעה המוקלטת שנית.

_מה נסגר פה__? _הייתי בטוחה שזה המספר הנכון, וחוץ מזה, אליס לא הייתה אמורה כבר לראות איפה אני באמצעות החיזיונות שלה ולהגיע? אני חצי ציפיתי היא תמצא אותי עוד לפני שאספיק להתקשר אליהם. זו בטח הייתה הסיבה שלא נכנסתי מיד לפאניקה כשהתעוררתי פה לבד.

הסתכלתי שוב מעלה לשמיים. הם עדיין היו תכולים וצלולים אז לא הייתי צריכה עוד לדאוג לגבי רדת החשיכה, אבל זה גם גרם לי גם להבין משהו-

לא היה שום סיכוי שנמצאתי בפורקס כרגע.


End file.
